


aren't we all just looking for a little bit of hope these days?

by gloriousgalaxy



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Drug Use, riko is his own warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 01:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloriousgalaxy/pseuds/gloriousgalaxy
Summary: my takes on four of the more minor, but still important, characters in all for the game, and their traumas-including nora's extra content because even though i refuse to accept some of it as canon, a lot seems to be pretty influential to their characters but it's not really discussed in the storytitle is from those nights by bastille





	aren't we all just looking for a little bit of hope these days?

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this sucks. i haven't written since november

It's the doing of no one but Dan Wilds's mother that she turned out the way she did.

A little girl who missed the parents that so many of her classmates had, hardening without that affection she craved. Turning into a teenager of tough iron that her mother disliked, but relied on for money. The irony lay in the way Cathy's apathy towards her ended up shaping her into the hard-edged woman she was now, but at the same time, her mother had depended on her. 

But that didn't matter. Dan had suffered, and she had burned her way through the world. She had proven to everyone, to the pretentious Ravens, the skeptical reporters, the misogynists spitting insults her way, _ her mother _, that she was worth something. Dan had looked hatred in the eye and spat in its face. 

She was Dan Wilds, and she would not go quietly.

-

Matt Boyd knew that, by all odds, he should've ended up a lot worse.

He'd seen homeless addicts in the street, looking for nothing but their next high, reduced to skin and bones and unquenchable need. Sometimes he saw himself, reflected in their eyes, and wondered what could've been if he had never run into his nanny on the street that day. He remembered that horrible thirst, nights spent wasted in the bed of one of his father's friends; the world reduced to him and his temporary escape.

Matt's seen classmates, teammates, vanish from his life, and knows the consequences of failure. Of giving in. What it would mean if he picked up a needle again. He would just be another mark on the wall, another spark that went out too early. But that wouldn't happen..

He was Matt Boyd, and he would keep on fighting.

-

If there's one thing Allison Reynolds had finally realized, it was that she was good.

Not _good_ _enough_. She wouldn't settle for good enough anymore. No more looking in the mirror, hearing her mother's scathing tone in her ears, and sucking in her stomach. She wouldn't settle for suffering in pursuit of a goal she would never meet.

And yeah, maybe it still hurt a little whenever she thought about the impossibility of the beauty she had forced herself to pursue. It hurt when she thought of Seth, who had died too early, too young, and wished she had been able to say goodbye. She heard the words in her ears, _ useless _ and _ ugly _blending together, and she realized something that she should've grasped long ago. She was strong. She was good.

She was Allison Reynolds, and she would take down anything that the universe threw at her.

-

Jean Moreau knew suffering.

He knew restless nights of a bruised body and unwanted, foreign hands all over him and a useless _no, please_ on his tongue and soul-crushing fear every night, every day. There was no such thing as rest with the Ravens, and yet he survived. Riko had told him, on some of those cold nights, that he was worthless and that he would be killed. But here Jean was, alive, and Riko was dead.

He made it through all of it. And maybe he was a little broken, but the unfamiliar kindness of Jeremy Knox and the Trojans would help him through it. Even if he isn't ready for it yet. Recovery would take time, but for once, someone was willing to wait.

He was Jean Moreau, and he would finally let himself live.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! 
> 
> please comment if you find any obvious errors with spelling or grammar, i haven't written in a while and i'm not a very good writer to begin with.
> 
> i changed the tense of most of the story last second cuz im dumb so there's probably some mistake there.
> 
> if there are too many errors i'll probably just reupload this later. its bad decisions o'clock


End file.
